Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190308165248
Hi Anna, es freut mich, dass du geantwortet hast. Vielleicht werde ich mir Trollhunders bei bester Gelegenheit ansehen. Bin auch gespannt, ob Guillermo del Toro seinen Roman Trollhunters fortsetzen wird, habe es noch nicht besorgt oder gar gelesen. Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht III hat mir ungemein gefallen. Es ist wirklich ein würdevoller Abschluss einer Trilogie. Den Tagschatten finde ich einfach nur großartig und wie Ohnezahn versucht ihr Herz zu gewinnen ist einfach nur drollig. Es wird sich sicher noch zeigen, ob es eines Tages ein Buch über die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und die Philosophie geben wird. Wie du dich sicher noch erinnerst habe ich ein paar mögliche Fragestellungen angegeben, die in so einem Buch bearbeitet werden könnten. Ich würde schon gerne die philosophische Analyse lesen, was Schurken wie den Shredder antreibt und ob die Turtles mehr Deontologen, Utilitaristen oder gar Tugendethiker sind. In den IDW- Comics geht Splinter den utilitaristischen Weg, was bei seinen Söhnen auf ziemliche Kritik stößt, da würde ich sie jedenfalls als Deontologen ansehen, da sie ja nicht nach dem Prinzip Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel vorgehen möchten. Wie wir mal kurz angesprochen bzw. angeschrieben haben waren die 2012-Turtles nicht bereit April zu töten als sie von Za-Naron besessen war, selbst wenn sie dadurch die Millionen Einwohner New Yorks retten würden. Sie waren aber bereit Shredder endgültig zu erledigen, nicht nur wegen den Todes ihres geliebten Vaters und Senseis, sondern auch damit Shredder keine Gefahr mehr für Unschuldige werden kann. Bei den IDW-Turtles kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass sie mal auf jemanden stoßen würden, der etwas Schlimmes tun möchte, etwas so Schlimmes, dass sie keine Wahl hätten als ihn zu töten. Habe, wie ich es dir als allerletztes Mal (es wird am 14./15. März genau ein Jahr her sein) angeschrieben habe, geschildert, dass die Turtles auf einen Ex-Agenten stoßen würden, der seine Tochter retten will, ja selbst sogar vor Folter nicht zurückschrecken würde (als Anspielung auf Bryan Mills, dem Hauptprotagonisten von 96 Hours - Taken. Hier der Clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U0YdUZMZSM) Die Turtles würden zweifelsohne sowas zutiefst verurteilen. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du dir sofort die Comics Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Der Dunkle Ritter in New York besorgst, aber sie lohnen sich einfach. Der erste Comic ist fantastisch, vor allem wegen der ersten Begegnung zwischen den Turtles und Batman und natürlich das Finale. Der zweite Comic überzeugt durch die bedrohlichen Aktivitäten von dem Schurken Bane in New York der TMNT, aber auch weil Donatello von schweren Selbstzweifeln geplagt wird, da er im Vergleich zu seinen Brüdern der Kampfschwächste ist und glaubt, dass seine Intelligenz nicht ausreicht. Bin natürlich auf Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III gespannt. Hatte ja gehofft, dass sich das alles zu einer Comic-Trilogie entwickeln würde. Bin auch gespannt, mit was für Batman-Schurken es die Turtles und Batman neben Krang zu tun haben werden. Bis Mai ist ja noch hin und es dauert ja etwas bis es zusammengebunden wird und es sogar im deutschen Handel kommt. Ich freue mich jedenfalls auf den kommenden Animationsfilm Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Es sind zwar nur wenige Bilder vorhanden, aber umso mehr bin ich gespannt auf die Gestaltung der weiteren DC-Figuren und gegen wen die Turtles und Batman so alles kämpfen müssen. Aber zuerst werden sie sich wohl zuerst bekämpfen bis sie erkennen müssen, dass sie beide für die gute Seite kämpfen und dann zu Verbündeten werden. Mal sehen wie sehr sich der Film am Comic orientieren wird, obwohl es am wahrscheinlisten ist, dass es völlig eigenständig sein wird. Hoffe, dass der bei uns im Handel kommen wird. Wenn ja, dann besorge ich den mir bei bester Gelegenheit auf jeden Fall. So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Bei der ersten Folge von Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles habe ich das gleiche gedacht: NEIN, EINFACH NEIN!!! Ich bin einfach nur enttäuscht, ja geradezu empört. Splinter haben sie ja praktisch zu einem Meister Shifu-Abklatsch gemacht. Also meine Ansprüche waren sehr hoch, die Enttäuschung umso mehr. Was das alles soll wird man wohl nie vollkommen verstehen. Ja, ich bleibe dabei, dass die fünfte Staffel etwas angemessener hätte beendet werden sollen. Bestimmte Gründe? Das weißt nur Gott oder der Teufel, was sich die Autoren dabei gedacht haben. Seit ich mir Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen angesehen habe, stelle ich mir sogar vor, dass es die 2012-Turtles mit so einem derartigen Zauberer zu tun haben würden. Gellert Grindelwald ist eben auf andere Art gefährlich wie Lord Voldemort, weil er auf seine kalte Intelligenz und Überzeugungskraft zurückgreift als auf Angst und Gewalt. Peter Dinklage, Julian Glover, Aiden Gillen und Conleth Hill hätte ich mir auf jeden Fall als Gastsprecher für Charaktere der 2012-Serie gewünscht. Hier eine meiner liebsten Szenen, wo sie auftreten: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Di8Z7rJ9vnI Nein, über die siebte Staffel haben wir wohl nicht viel geschrieben. Auf die achte Staffel bin ich wirklich gespannt. Aber nach wie vor erwarte ich wie alle Leser, wann George R. R. Martin endlich mit dem sechsten Band fertig sein wird. Ich bleibe dabei, dass kein anständiger Autor seine Leser nicht so derartig schmoren lässt. Über Game of Thrones diskutiert man am besten im Game of Thrones-Wiki: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/de/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_Wiki Eben passendes Wiki zum passendes Thema. Jedenfalls soll George R. R. Martin mit den Drehbuchautoren das Ende besprochen haben. Es soll, wie er es in den Büchern plant, ein bittersüßes Ende haben. George R. R. Martin hält Happy Ends nun mal für Klischees, was ich nicht gerade befürworte. Es bleibt für mich nun mal rätselhaft warum George R. R. Martin so einen Hang zum Zynismus hat, er scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der viele Tragödien erlitten hatte. Ich kenne aber nicht sein ganzes Leben. Das (wahre) Leben hat schon viele Gemeinheiten (Traum-Paare trennen sich, geliebte Menschen können nicht gerettet werden, redliche Personen scheitern, Freundschaften können zerbrechen, gute Menschen zeigen hässliche Seiten), warum dann darüber schreiben? Die Leute wollen doch im Grunde ein gutes Gefühl haben, nachdem sie Bücher gelesen und Filme gesehen haben. Joseph II., der Kaiser des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, erklärte per Dekret, dass Stücke im Wiener Burgtheater keine traurigen Ereignisse mehr behandeln sollten, um die kaiserlichen Zuschauer in keine schlechte Stimmung zu bringen. Viele Stücke mussten deswegen geändert und mit einem Wiener Schluss versehen werden. So wurden beispielsweise Romeo und Julia oder Hamlet jeweils mit einem Happy End versehen. Als Kaiser Joseph II. 1790 starb wurden seine Theaterreformen wie viele seiner anderen Neuerungen zurückgenommen. Schau mal in diesem Artikel rein, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast: https://drachen.fandom.com/de/wiki/Drachenavatare_(Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles) Bin gespannt, ob es weitere TMNT-Crossover-Comics geben wird. Ein Crossover zwischen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und Zurück in die Zukunft wäre großartig. Wenn es wirklich dazu kommen sollte bin ich auf die Story gespannt. Meine persönliche Vorstellung: Der Doc und Marty reisen quer durch die Zeit, doch durch irgendeine Fehlfunktion landen sie in New York City der TMNT und sind natürlich zuerst erschrocken bis sie von deren Redlichkeit überzeugt sind. Sie freunden sich an bis jedoch ein Schurke den DeLorean stiehlt und versuchen möchte die Zeit für seine eigennützigen Zwecke zu verändern, wenn nicht sogar die Entstehung der Turtles verhindern wollen. Die Turtles, der Doc und Marty würden natürlich alles tun um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, und dann würde Renet auf dem Plan treten und es geht auf Zeitreise. Doc Brown würde sich wohl am meisten mit Donatello verstehen. Michelangelo würde sich mit Marty McFly ein Wettstreit liefern, wer von ihnen die besten Moves macht, nämlich Marty mit seinem Hoverboard und Mikey mit seinem Skateboard. Wenn es wirklich zu so einem Crossover kommt, dann würde er entweder Teil der IDW-Kontinuität sein oder einfach ein Non-Kanon-Special sein. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend. Mal sehen wie sich die Turtles-Historie so weiter entwickeln wird. Gruß Robert